


Stay By My Side

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Incest, Implied Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow keeps Emma close to her at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is agoraphobia as per charmingregal's request.

Ever since they climbed out of the well and back into Storybrooke, it’s rare that Snow White allows her daughter out of her sight. In public, in the wide, open space of the town, she clings to Emma like she will lose her if she ever lets her go. Lose her for real. No curse to break. No hope in being found. 

It’s only in the safety of their home that Snow can truly relax. 

Emma doesn’t work at the Sheriff’s station anymore, she works from home via laptop and Charming handles the physical side of things. Snow has emailed the principal her resignation letter. Regina and Henry visit Emma, it’s never the other way around. 

Snow bathes her daughter. Snow feeds her daughter. Snow embraces her daughter. Snow sings her to sleep, and to dream. 

Every single moment of every single day, Snow White watches over her child. 

She’ll not depart from Emma’s side ever again. 

And no one will be able to make her do so ever again. Not if they value their life, for she will cross that line. There’s no question of that anymore. Snow will gladly turn her heart black to keep her Baby by her side. 

And Emma makes no protest. There is no need. She has exactly what she’s spent her life searching for. The deep and undeniable love from her Mommy.


End file.
